Przydomki
Bohaterowie serialu często dają sobie ksywy. Poniżej znajduje się lista ksyw posegregowana według autorów przezwisk(alfabetycznie). Ksywy wymyślone przez bohaterów (ANG/POL) Przez Anne Lucie * Ben: Houseguest * Christian Shephard: Tom/Tom * Danielle: French Chick/Francuzeczka * Sawyer: Cowboy/Kowboj, Little Hick Friend, Genius/Geniusz, Redneck/Gbur, prostak Przez Anthonego Cooper'a * Ben: Bug-Eye * Locke: Bald Headed Bastard/Łysy drań Przez Arzta * Hurley: Pally/Przyjazny * Kate: Princess/Księżniczka * Danielle: Madame Nutso/Pani Nutso * Na siebie: następny Charles Darwin Przez Bena * Własny pseudonim: Henry Gale * Anthony: Człowiek z Tallahassee Przez Big Mike'a * Ana Lucia: A.L. Przez Boon'a * Jack: Doc/Doktorek, Savior/Wybawca * Kate: Tracker/Tropiciel(ka) * Locke: The Man * Shannon: Functioning Bulimic/Osoba chora na bulimie, The Player, Princess/Księżniczka, Shan(zdrobnienie od Shannon Przez Charliego * Aaron: Turnip-head, the Midget/Karzeł, the cherub/Aniołek * Boone: Pretty Boy/Piękniś * Desmond: The Bearded Wonder/Brodaty Cudotwórca, Brother/Brat, Dessy/zdrobnienie od Desmond * Ethan: The Bad Guy/Zły Człowiek, The Freak/Świr * Francis: Old Man/Staruszek * Hurley: Colonel Bloody Kurtz, Happy-Go-Lucky Good Time Hurley/Szczęśliwy-Radosny Dobrze Się Bawiący Hurley * Locke: Bald Wanker/Łysy Idiota, Geezer/Starowina, Freak of Nature/Wybryk Natury, Great White Hunter/Wielki Biały Myśliwy * Lucy: Luce, Saucy Siren/Kusząca Uwodzicielka * Wyspa: Bloody Island/Przeklęta Wyspa, Fresh Wide Open/Otwarta Przestrzeń, Middle of Nowhere/Środek Niczego, the Creepy Jungle/Przerażająca Dżungla, Sandy Shore of Depression/Piaszczyste Wybrzeże Depresji * Jack: Mr. Ha Ha/ Pan Ha Ha * Jin: Uncle Jin/Wujek Jin * Sun: Auntie Sun/Ciocia Sun Przez Claire * Aaron: Sweety/Cukiereczek * Na siebie: The Pregnant Girl/Dziewczyna W Ciąży, Weird Amnesia Chick/Laska Z Dziwną Amnestią * Libby: Shrink/Psychiatra Przez Christiana Sheparda * Ana Lucia: Sarah/Sara, Kiddo/Dzieciak * Jack: Kiddo/Dzieciak * Claire: Kiddo/Dzieciak, Honey/Skarb Przez Desmonda * Ogólnie: Bracie (albo rzadziej Siostro), Pal/Kolego * Locke: Box Man * Nikki: the dead girl/Martwa Kobieta * Penelope: Pen, Penny/(zdrobnienia Penelope) * The Others: The Hostiles/Agresorzy Przez Dave'a * Dr. Brooks: Shrink/Psychiatra * Hurley: Amigo, Baby/Dziecinko, Big Guy/Wielkoludzie, Hombre, Dude/Koleś * Libby: Megacute Blond Chick/Przeurocza Blondynka Przez Donovanna * Desmond: Des (Dez) Przez Edwarda Mars'a * Diane: White Trash Mom * Kate: Kiddo/Dzieciak Przez Hibbs'a * Sawyer: Sawbucks/Dziesięciodolarówka Przez Howarda Zukermana * Paulo: The Wolfgang Puck of Brazil/Brazylijski Wolfgang Puck Przez Hurley'a * Ogólnie: Dude/Koleś * Aaron: Poor Island Baby/Biedne Dziecko Wyspy * Carmen: Patch of Beauty/Droga Piękności * Claire: Cute Blond/Słodka Blondynka * Danielle: Crazy French Chick/Szalona Francuzeczka, French Chick/Francuzeczka, French Lady/Francuska Dama * Desmond: Desmundo * Edward: Johnny Fever/Johhny Gorączka * Na siebie: The Fat Guy/Grubas, Hurley (prawdziwie imię Hugo Reyes'a), The Master/Władca, Pan * Jack: Mr. Haha/ Pan Haha * Kate: The Fugitive/Zbieg * Roger: Roger Workman/Roger Dozorca * Sawyer: Steamrolled ,Harry Potter, Chain Smoking Jackass/Nałogowo Palący Krętyn, Red... neck... Man/Prostak, Gbur * Starla: Star-la * Walt: Kid-o/Dzieciak Przez Jacka * Ana Lucia: Ana * Sawyer: Cowboy/Kowboj * Wyspa: Heart of Darkness/Serce Ciemności(Jądro Ciemności) Przez Johnn'ego * Hurley: Pony Boy, Huggy Bear/Miś Do Przytulania Przez Juliet * Colleen: Coll/zdrobnienie od Colleen Przez Kate * Własne przydomki: Lucy, Maggie, Monica, Joan * Sawyer: Tex, James/Prawdziwe imię Sawyera * Kevin Callis: Kev/Zdrobnienie od Kevin * Claire: Honey/Kochanie Przez Kelvina Joe Inmana * Inni: The Hostiles/Agresorzy * Desmond: Des, Desmundo Przez Liam'a * Charlie: Baby Bro/Braciszek, Baby Brother/Braciszek, Charlie Boy/Charile, Choir Boy/Chłopiec Z Chóru, Rock God Przez Locke'a * Jack: Doctor/Doktor * Michael: Pop/Tato * Na siebie: The Hunter/Myśliwy, Old Uncle Johnny/Stary Wujek Johnny * The Others: Pharisees Przez Michaela * Boone: Attack Dog * Locke: Mount Baldy * Sayid: Sheriff/Szeryf * Walt: Little Man/Młody (dziecko) * Na siebie: Old Man/Starszy (rodzic) * Wyspa: Damn Island/Przeklęta Wyspa, Haunted Damn Jungle Przez Paulo * Sawyer: Hillbilly/Ktoś Pochodzący Z Górzystych Na Płd.-Wsch. USA Przez Penny * Desmond: Sweetie/Kochanie, Des (Dez)/Zdrobnienie od Desmond Przz Picketta * Juliet: Jules/Julia Przez Sawyer'a Na ludzi: * Własne przydomki: Sawyer (prawdziwe imię to James Ford) * Na siebie: Big Bad Wolf/Wielki, Zły Wilk, New Sheriff in Town/Nowy Szeryf W Mieście * Aaron: Baby Huey/Postać z bajki "Kacper i przyjaciele", Little baby/Małe Dziecko * Alex: Lollipop/Lizak, Sheena/Postać z filmu "Królowa Dżungli", Sally Slingshot, Alex vel Proca * Ana Lucia: Ana Lulu, Cupcake/Pierniczek(postać z bajki), Hot Lips/Gorące Usta, Lulu, Ponce de Leon/Postać Historyczna, Rambina/Żeńskie Rambo;), Little Red Riding Hood/Czerwony Kapturek, Lucy/Aktorka Amerykańska, Muchacha, Sister/Siostra * Anthony Cooper: Pops/Tata * Ben: The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale/Artysta Oficjalnie Znany Jako Henry Gale, The Big Kahuna, George (nawiązanie do "Myszy i Ludzi"), The Boss/Szef, Captain Bunny Killer/Kapitan Zabijacz Królików, Bug-eyed Freak/Świr... * Bernard: Bernie, Norma Rae/Bohater Filmu, Aunt Suzy/Ciocia Suzi * Boone: Metro/Metroseksualny * Cassidy: Cass, Dimples * Charlie: Amigo, Babynapper, Chuckie, Has-Been Pop Star/Była Gwiazda Pop, Jiminy Cricket/Bohater Z Bajki "Pinokio", Limey Little Runt/Karzełek, Munchkin, Oliver Twist/Postać Książkowa/Filmowa, Reject From VH1 Has-Beens, Tattoo/Tatuaż * Christian: Daddy/Tatko * Claire: Bar- (prawdopodobnie Barbie), Mamacita/Mamuśka, Missy Claire/Panna Claire, Pregnant Girl/Kobieta W Ciąży * Danielle: French Chick/Francuzeczka, French Woman/Francuzka * Mr. Eko: Mr. Ed/Postać Z Amerykańskiego Serialu Komediowego, John Shaft/Postać Filmowa(alternatywny James Bond) * Ethan: Jungle Boy/Chłopak Z Dżungli, Ringer * Hurley: Annoying/Irytujący, Denerwujący, Avalanche/Znany Wreslingowiec, Babar/Bohater Bajki(słonik), Block-head, Deepdish/"Głęboki Pojemnik", Ese/Określenie Meksykanina, The Grape Ape/Bohater Kreskówki, Grimace/Jedna Z Postaci Reklamujących Sieć McDonald, Hammo, Hoss/Bohater Amerykańskiego Serialu, International House of Pancakes/Międzynarodowy Dom Naleśników, Jabba/Postać z filmu "Gwiezdne Wojny", Jethro/Bohater Filmowy, Jumbotron/Ogromny Ekran Telewizyjny, |Kong/King Kong, Lardo/Wędlina, Mongo, Muttonchops, Number One Draft Pick, Pork Pie/Świńskie Ciasto, Pillsbury/Bohater Reklam Ciasteczek, Rerun, Rotund/Okrągły, Stay-Puft, Sabu * Jack: Amarillo Slim/Znany Gracz Pokera, Chico, Cool Hand/Bohater Filmowy, Cowboy/Kowboj, Daniel Boone/Postać Historyczna, Doc/Doktorek, Dr. Do Right/Doktor Zrób Dobrze, Dr. Giggles/Doktor Śmiech, Dr. Quinn/Bohaterka Serialowa, The Hero/Bohater, Hoss, Jack''ass/Gra Słowna - Jackass oznacza kretyna - JACKass, Jacko, Metro/Metroseksualny, Sheriff/Szeryf, St. Jack/Święty Jack, The Doc/Doktor * Jin: Chewie/Postać z "Gwiezdnych Wojen", Bruce/Bruce Lee, Chief/Szef, Daddy-o/Tatko, Jin-Bo, Jin Sr., Mr. Miyagi/Postać Filmowa, Papa-san/Gra Słowna * Jin i Sun razem: Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon/Przyczajony Tygrys, Ukryty Smok '''CDN'